Ron Witwicky (WW)
"Dude! Relax. Everything will be better in time." Ronald "RON" WITWICKY is Sparkplug's younger brother. Possessing much of his brother's mechanic skills, Ron chose to apply those skills to whatever suited his passions, be it repairing motorcycles in the late '60s to working and leading tech crews for rock concerts as well as jazz and blues festivals. As age progressed, Ron and his wife Judy settled down in Portland and Ron took a job as a high-school English teacher, a position that has won him numerous state and two national teaching awards. Ron, who has spent most of his life watching his diet and working in an closed, sheltered environment (as opposed to working on oil rigs and in mines), is noticeably sprier than his older brother. Though age has slowed him down, he is still mobile, routinely making visits to his brother. He is close to his son Sam, as well as his nephews Buster and Spike. Background Personal life Ronald Witwicky was born August 24, 1944 in Chicago, IL to Margaret, a nurse, and Jeremiah Witwicky, a field laborer and part-time preacher. His brother is mechanic Sparkplug Witwicky. As soon as Ron graduated high school (after being held back a year for poor grades due to slacking, not lack of intelligence), he escaped his father's compound at age 19 and moved to California in 1963. Ron graduated from University of California, Berkeley in 1967, and later earned a graduate degree in order to teach high school English. Family history Ron and Sparkplug have an unparalleled respect for one another as brothers, although their vastly different paths in life have hindered the formation of a close brotherly bond. Both brothers were raised in a strict, fundamentalist household with a hardened disciplinarian father acting as head of the household. Their rigid upbringing caused both brothers to rebel against their father, who was more willing to use a switch instead of praise as a motivator for good behavior. Sparkplug rebelled by setting out to be totally self-sufficient as early as possible in his life. Ron's act of rebellion was to immerse himself in the bohemian community. As Sparkplug set out to start a family (cut tragically short by the death of his wife in a car crash in 1981), Ron took more of a free-spirited path. Possessing much of his brother's mechanic skills, Ron chose to apply those skills to whatever suited his passions, be it repairing motorcycles in the late '60s, to working and leading tech crews for rock concerts as well as jazz and blues festivals. He met his wife, Judy, at the Newport Jazz Festival. The wedding was not attended to by his father, who has routinely warned Sparkplug to avoid the "godless" influence of his charismatic younger brother. His father's criticisms of his vocation grew in intensity over the years, to the point where his father finally accused Ron of being a direct messenger for the devil for enabling the "devil's music" to reach a mass audience. As age progressed, Ron and Judy settled down in Portland and Ron took a job as a high-school English teacher, a position that has won him numerous state and two national teaching awards. Favorite Books Of All Time *''Breakfast of Champions'' - Kurt Vonnegut *''Life'' - Keith Richards *''The Floating Opera'' - John Barth *''Lord of the Flies'' - William Golding *''Hamlet ''- Shakespeare Favorite Albums of All Time *''The White Album'' - The Beatles *''The Wall ''- Pink Floyd *''Blonde on Blonde'' - Bob Dylan *''Are You Experienced?'' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *''The River'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Stardust'' - Willie Nelson *''Greatest Hits'' - The Statler Brothers *''The Velvet Underground and Nico'' - The Velvet Underground MUX Pre-History In the early '80s, Ron and Judy routinely volunteered to look after Buster during Sparkplug's extended contracts on offshore oil rigs and mining excursions in Burma. MUX History Ron, who has spent most of his life watching his diet and working in an closed, sheltered environment (as opposed to working on oil rigs and in mines), is noticeably sprier than his brother. Though age has slowed him down (a knee replacement and waiting until age 47 to start a family does that to a guy), he is still mobile, routinely making visits to his brother. In late 2012, Ron and Judy decided to retire in Washington, thanks possibly to a few legislative victories that happened in November in that state. The two have began to enjoy retired life by doing things most retired couples do: taking a few trips, volunteering, and taking up a few hobbies. Involvement Ron primarily serves as a background character for the MUX, existing in many-a-flashbacks that involved Sparkplug's decision to protect his sons by not involving themselves with the Autobots. Logs Players Ron and Judy Witwicky are currently jointly temped by Bzero and SpikeWitwicky in flashbacks. Quotes "Hey! I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Ron Witwicky @ hark.com References Trivia Ron is based on the character from the non-canonical live-action Transformers movies, but serves a much smaller background role, since in the MUXverse the Autbots aligned with his brother Sparkplug instead of his son Sam. See also Ron Witwicky (Shattered Glass) "Dude, I'd seriously like to help you out...but...you know..." In the Shattered Glass universe, RON is a definite opposite of his raging drunk brother Sparkplug. Unfortunately, his distaste in his Sparkplug's parenting skills never translated to action. While the Prime universe versions of Ron and Judy Witwicky no doubt indulged in a few substances during their courtship (and some after), they never made it central to their existence. The same can't be said for the Shattered Glass universe versions of Ron and Judy. Instead they try to eek out a living as drug dealers, and are usually found stoned out of their minds on pot, acid, mushrooms and Quaaludes. Judy does most of the actual dealing while Ron smokes away the profits. One of these days they’re going to branch out and do something else, but not today. It’s never today. Category:TP-only characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Witwicky Family Category:Witwicky World characters